Doctor
by Antoshka
Summary: El principal objetivo del doctor es curar a los pacientes que estan enfermos, hoy, Stephen Strange, debe curar el alma de un pequeño y dulce niño. Stephen / Tony. (AU)


Cada día era vivir como en una dimensión diferente, desde que se había convertido en hechicero, ya nada sorprendía a Stephen Strange él podía verlo todo y cuando era todo, era absolutamente TODO. Bestias que nuestro ojo humano no podía percibir a simple vista, dimensiones que están más allá de nuestra imaginación, mundos totalmente desconocidos ocasionados por pequeños detalles tan sutiles como la simpleza de inhalar aire e inclusive entidades que están sobre nuestras espaldas contaminando nuestro espíritu a toda hora, los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año.

Tal y como estaba pasando ahora, dentro del alma de un niño inocente.

Exteriormente, los padres de aquel pequeño solo podían ver al doctor flotando en el cuarto de su hijo, mientras simplemente meditaba en silencio, ignorando totalmente la batalla que se estaba librando dentro de su hijo, Anthony Stark.

Se trataban de come-almas extradimensionales, una tribu nómada que solía atacar más frecuentemente a las personas que estaban débiles por todas las cosas que habían pasado, si tu vida era lo suficientemente estresantes, no es de sorprenderte que seas atacado por estos bichos.

Y Strange no tardó en sacar una conclusión del porqué estaban aquí esta tribu, dentro de un niño que no pasaría de los diez años: La mala relación que había en la familia, más bien para ser específicos, como se llevaban los padres entre sí.

Dentro del alma acendrada de Stark, miles y miles de come-almas se amontonaban allí destruyendo todo lo bueno que quedaba del pequeño. Había sido una suerte la de los padres haberle llamado a tiempo, pues, quien sabe lo que podría pasar si hubiera dejado a este grupo un segundo más, bueno, Stephen lo sabía a la perfección y era lo más horroroso del universo, mucho peor que la misma muerte.

El Doctor Strange se abstenía de atacar en esta frágil alma, un paso en falso y todo podría corromperse, por lo que intentaba convencer por las buenas a los come-almas que abandonaran el cuerpo de Anthony y se fueran a otro lugar, como era de esperarse, no tardaron en verse interesados en la propuesta.

Centenares de almas impuras, por el alma limpia de Tony, claramente si se pensaba con atención aquella propuesta era de lo más estúpida ¿Por qué gastarse en entrar en alguien que ya estaba de lo más "sucio"? Por suerte, aquellas criaturas no pensaban con claridad y aceptaron al instante el cambio y pudieron ser retirados sin problemas del menor, quien despertó apenas Strange salió de su alma.

Se sintió reconfortado al ver una sonrisa iluminada en Anthony, en señal que se recompondría, aunque, no iba a mentir, le pesaba bastante ver en la piel diminutas manchas negras idénticas a los moretones. Quería decir que había llegado prácticamente justo a tiempo, llevaría días en poder ser retiradas de forma natural. Hasta entonces, parecería que solo se hubiera metido en una riña en la escuela por la forma de las heridas.

— **¿Cómo te sientes? —** Preguntó el doctor, poniendo sus pies en el suelo y mirando con una sonrisa apenas perceptible al joven Stark.

— **¡Mucho mejor doctor! —** Dijo en una voz jovial y levantándose de un salto de su cama para abrazar al hechicero, estaba lleno de energía, a diferencia de hace unas horas que, ni siquiera podía levantarse de la cama de lo debilitado que se encontraba de forma física y, sobre todo, espiritual.

— **Bien, ya es hora que me vaya. —** Stephen no estaba del todo acostumbrado a los contactos físicos, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto incomodo ante el cariñoso abrazo que le proporcionó Tony, quien hizo una mueca de tristeza al ver que su "héroe" iba a retirarse tan pronto.

— **Pero…no quiero que se vaya…—** Lo miró a los ojos lleno de angustia, y es donde Stephen sintió una opresión en su propia alma, aun así, estaba seguro que lo volvería a ver en alguna ocasión al pequeño Stark, algo le decía que Tony necesitaría de él en el futuro. Como si ya se estuviera percatando que el sufrimiento lo "golpearía" más de una vez.

— **Nos veremos nuevamente, te lo prometo. —** Acarició suavemente su pelo castaño y se dedicó a irse por la ventana, dejándolo a solas en su habitación apenas oyó como la voz de su madre llamaba a su hijo con preocupación. Ya los padres le agradecerían cuando se aparecieran en su puerta algún día, mientras tanto, Strange debía prepararse para el futuro, para cuando ese niño se volviera un adulto y sus problemas fueran más complejos de lo que se podría esperar y necesitase de otros "métodos" para poder mejorar su alma y, seguramente, su corazón herido.

Para ese día, seguramente sería el único doctor que hace visitas a domicilio quizás y, tal vez, tendría que dirigirse a Stark de otra forma, quien sabe, tal vez en vez de caricias en el pelo, sean abrazos reconfortantes o afectos un poco más "íntimos".

Eso solo le depararía el futuro.

Y ese futuro llegó cuando volvió a oír su nombre en la pelea que tuvo con el Capitán América.

Ahí es entonces, cuando supo que Tony necesitaba de su ayuda otra vez y no necesitó su tercer ojo para saberlo.


End file.
